Computer HackerBoss Battle!
by The Fictionist Aura
Summary: What would happen if one of Gibbs's agents and one of Machiavelli's agents were fighting over computer info? Lots of soda, coffee, Caf Pow….and no sleep. : You can understand it even if you don't know NCIS and/or Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this today as I was going to Walmart (lol).

McGee typed furiously on his keyboard, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

"Are you done yet, McGee?" Gibbs snapped, breathing down Tim's neck like a dragon ready for the kill.

"Umm n – no. Sorry boss but there's a really good hacker on the other side of the network. He keeps putting up firewalls every three seconds."

Tony strolled in, tossing an oily lunch bag on McGee's desk. " And I thought French people sucked at computer stuff."

"Well this French guy is good." McGee squinted at his computer screen, fingers flying across the keyboard automatically. "I might not be able to get in until he leaves, boss."

Gibbs grunted. "We don't have all day! If we don't get that information by ten tomorrow morning, they're turning the case over to the CIA."

"Boss, I'm trying but the French Secret Service database is full of -"

"Less talky, more typy." Tony interrupted before adding, "McHacker."

(Imagine this is a division mabob)

Niccolò Machiavelli glared at the computer over one of his agent's trembling shoulders. "What do you mean, there's an American hacking into our systems?" He hissed into his ear in French.

"T – there's an American….from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, sir. The hacker is trying to access one of our men's personal profiles." The agent stuttered, avoiding eye contact with the seething man behind him.

"Then stop him." His boss replied shortly.

"But sir -"

"But _what_, Roman?"

"I don't think I can hold him back past five o'clock and I have to be at -"

Machiavelli hovered over the sitting man, eyes narrowed. "You will sit here and work until the system is secure like it was _before_ you started your shift and after you have sent a computer virus to the American, maybe I will allow you go home."

The agent flushed. "Sir, I'll be here all night if -"

"Then get comfortable."

:) If enough people review, I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Machiavelli had been calmly sitting at home, rereading one of his older writings when his cell phone vibrated against the old marble nightstand it was set on.

"Is it done?"

"Umm, sir I umm – "

"Agent Roman, I asked you to update me every hour on this security breach and how many hours have passed?"

"Only three hours sir but – "

"Only? Tell me, agent, do you realize that you are the only thing stopping an American terrorist from ruining the core goal o-"

"Sir!" Roman suddenly yelled into the phone, frustrated with his boss's constant yelling.

There was a long pause on the line. "Did you just interrupt me?" Machiavelli's voice was soft, a sign of deep anger, as anyone in the French Secret Service would tell you.

Silence.

"Good answer. Have you at least tracked down the location of this pest?"

Roman let out a small breath. He had just barely escaped being fired. "Yes sir, it is located in Washington DC, the ca – "

"I know where that is." The Italian rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. He had planned to relax and not worry about a trifling event, some American getting into their systems. However, the news of it had somehow reached the president and he was demanding a quick end to it before the tabloids got hold of it. When Machiavelli had tried to explain that such a small internal problem could be handled fine and that the press would not get to it, the president had asked why had he been informed of it through a citizen. To which Machiavelli had no answer. Yet.

(division mabob)

McGee sat at this desk furiously typing. In the background, Ziva was calmly reading a book, Gibbs was doing paperwork and Tony snored loudly underneath his desk.

"Got another one for you!" Abby skipped towards his desk with the tenth CafPow of the night. Without hesitating, he grabbed the drink and took a giant slurp before coughing violently for a minute.

"Thanks. Abby." He wheezed out before going back to typing, a gazed look on his face.

"Gibbs?" Abby turned to the agent with a fierce pout on her face.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Can you let the rest of the team go home? Why do they have to be here?" Her pout was full on puppy now. Ziva was watching the conversation in mild interest as Tony gave out a snort in his sleep.

Gibbs continued doing paperwork as he answered. "Because the case isn't done, Abby. It needs to be done and as soon as we get that file to put an id on this guy, we can compare his DNA to what we have on the killer and be done before the CIA comes in guns blazing."

"But Tony's about to-"

"Abby." Gibbs looked up and gave her a warning look. She pouted but headed back to her lab in silence.

A/N – I just finished Warlock and was in a Machiavelli mood :) if you have any ideas for good humor scenes, please write them in a review I feel stuck on them right now….thank you for reading!


End file.
